


Antithesis

by StrawberryBrownies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I’m an Asshole, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBrownies/pseuds/StrawberryBrownies
Summary: They say there’s a fine line between love and hate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Antithesis

Hermione had always hated Draco. She hated the way he strutted about, not sparing a glance at anyone in his path. She hated that annoying smirk that seemed to be permanently etched on his stupid face. She hated the cold, condescending way he glared and sneered at her, even when she didn't do anything to him. She hated the disgust in his voice whenever he called her a mudblood. She hated how he effortlessly leveled with her for the top rank in class. That last one, she probably hated the most.

Draco was her nemesis, almost the way Harry was to Lord Voldemort. The first time she ever saw him, she admits she had a teensy crush on him. He was so cute, silver hair framing his little face, even with a smirk constantly gracing his features. However, it was replaced with hatred the moment he made fun of her and her new-found friends. Over the next seven years in Hogwarts, their mutual dislike for each other only grew—to the point that the entire wizarding world thought they were pulling a prank when they announced their engagement five years after their graduation.

It was true; they were almost as surprised themselves. It took Draco three years to convince Hermione that he _actually_ liked her, and that his juvenile meanness towards her was driven by his crush on her and misguided beliefs. Blame Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for not being stellar role models. Draco and Hermione both pursued careers in the Ministry, with Draco working as an Auror alongside Harry and Ron ( _who would have thought?_ ), and Hermione heading the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. This led them to running into each other frequently, which gave Draco a chance to show remorse for all the pain he had caused her during their years in Hogwarts and in the war. He stopped calling her names, although he couldn’t help but tease her from time to time just for fun. He would anonymously donate to her department, knowing only Hermione would figure out who it was. Hermione still openly disliked him, so he respected this by letting her see him as little as possible.

Hermione's hatred towards Draco began to wane when they were assigned to work on a case together. Hermione wouldn't stand for it at first. But, finally gaining maturity, he taunted and made fun of her less and less. She was a Muggle-born, yes, but she was a bloody intelligent and beautiful one to boot. Besides, he learned the hard way that their blood was indistinguishable from one another. Hermione couldn't pinpoint the very moment she stopped hating and started liking Draco, but it was around the time that she fell ill after overworking on a case and Draco stayed at home with her for the rest of the week, nursing her back to health. Who would've known that a pureblood prat could be so caring, towards a filthy _mudblood_ at that? She was even surprised that he knew how to take care of her, when he seemed so accustomed to being served by house-elves. To her greater surprise, Draco noticed her skepticism and told her that he got rid of his house-elves when he moved into his own place. He admitted that he was _a little_ persuaded during Hermione's speeches on S.P.E.W. back in Hogwarts. That convinced her to think that Draco might not be so bad, after all. Shortly after, the two of them would meet up outside work with increasing frequency, earning them endless teasing from their friends.

She couldn't believe her ears and eyes when Draco proposed to her. It happened when they were in Hogwarts to do some research on a case; and when everyone else was in their beds, Draco collected Hermione from her room and dragged her to the Great Hall. It was empty and dark, save for the starry night sky above them. He waved his wand, and music began to play from nowhere, as if a ghost string quartet was playing. Perhaps a ghost string quartet _was_ playing. He looked at her, with so much love in his eyes. He said a little speech about how she made him better everyday, from the moment they reconnected, and that being with her was the best thing that happened to him. She was the only one he ever loved, and he couldn't imagine living a life without her in it. It was very romantic and so out of character that Draco looked down afterwards, embarrassment taking over. She smiled at him, tilting his head upwards as she told him she loved him—this got Draco back on track. With another wave of his wand, the stars on the ceiling rearranged themselves into constellations, forming the words "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" against the black night sky. Hermione's eyes welled, and she put a hand to her mouth and nodded at him, at a loss for words. He rushed forward, closing the gap between them in an instant. He hugged her, and she melted into him. They kissed, because it spoke a lot more volumes than just saying the words _I love you_. That was decidedly the most beautiful moment in her life.

Hermione didn't always hate Draco. She liked the way he walked beside her, his slender fingers intertwined with hers. She liked the way a tiny dimple appeared whenever he laughed so hard from something she'd say. She liked the way he looked at her, with such sincerity and care even when she didn't do anything. She liked how his voice was heavy with emotion whenever he told her that he loved her. She loved how he almost effortlessly made her happy, causing her to forget all her worries in the world. That last one, she definitely liked the most.

Hermione Granger loved Draco Malfoy; she couldn't last a day without seeing him, touching him, talking to him. So it was only natural for her whole world to crumble and fall apart and for her to be beyond devastated when he died a day before their wedding, getting caught in the crossfire during a war between giants. He was in a forest in Italy, looking for a certain petrified flower he knew Hermione would love. Devastated was actually an understatement, but she had to keep going, living in a world without the love of her life, because she carried part of him inside her. She was pregnant, and the grief from her loss only magnified her love for her— _their_ —child. She would be the best mother their child could have, and she would show them how great and loving a person their father was.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2014, but only thought to post it in on AO3 now.
> 
> Didn't edit so please forgive 2014-me for any mistakes.


End file.
